ourgangfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Our Gang Comics
Does anybody know which category this page should be placed in? Mtw12055 01:00, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Tough question, nothing seems to fit very well, despite this being a valuable contribution. Perhaps put in a link to here from the "Fun Stuff" page? Rjh 03:55, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I wanted to create indeividual pages for the issues of this series. Is there a way to do that without changing the titles for each issue? Right now, when I try to create these pages, the wikia reads it as pages that already exist (for example, it reads "Our Gang # 1" and "Our Gang # 2" as the "Our Gang" page, and "Our Gang Comics # whatever" as the "Our Gang Comics" page). Mtw12055 20:35, July 1, 2011 (UTC) * A little experimenting leads me to believe that you can't have the symbol "#" in a title. I suggest you try "Our Gang Comics Issue 1", etc. And that's a big job you're taking on, good luck. Rjh 06:32, July 2, 2011 (UTC) * Thanks! I'll give it a shot. Mtw12055 14:56, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Now that I've made some pages, I was wondering what the best way to get photos onto the wikia would be. Pardon my newness to certain technology, but would one be able to convert a saved image from a computer onto the wikia? Mtw12055 17:09, July 3, 2011 (UTC) *One can convert saved images. I think someone here uses a scanner. Another possibility is to take a picture with a digital camera, upload it into your computer, and save it as a jpeg file (I use "Paint" to convert screen captures to jpeg format". Then click on the "add a photo" icon, and search for the file name. *Okay, I was thinking along those lines. I also noticed that you were able to post images directly from the films on here. I was wondering, how did you manage to do that? I have films like "The Love Bug" and "Better Movies" and I might be able to post images from those films on here as a replacement for the publicity photos and lobby cards on certain pages. Mtw12055 16:53, July 4, 2011 (UTC) *My computer lets me capture screen shots by using "print screen." (My older comupter couldn't do that.) Then I open "Paint" and type "control-v" which pastes the image, and save it as a jpeg file. I resize it to fit the screen, and cut off the borders using "Paint" commands. At first I didn't realize I could do that, so that is why I've been replacing some of my pictures with the black borders down the sides with borderless images. I have a bad copy of Better Movies, which is obviously missing lots of material. This is a case where the lobby card is much better than any screen shot I can come up with. I try to maximize the number of characters visible, and that lobby card does a great job of showing everyone clearly. I can try to post a screenshot after i've finished with all the shorts that still don't have a picture. If The Love Bug does become available as indicated on the Little Rascals website dicussion page I'll get a picture for that, and you haven't already. Rjh 05:54, July 5, 2011 (UTC)